


A Case of Treason - Part 2

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Panic Attacks, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N can tell there’s something wrong going on with her, but Castiel’s treason is still too painful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Treason - Part 2

You woke up in your bed in the bunker. Your head was aching but there was a glass of fresh water on your bedside table, which you emptied in one single gulp.

Everything was blurry, and the memories of the night before were coming back to you slowly; Castiel, you shouting, Sam and Dean coming out of nowhere. A single tear slid down your cheek and you wiped it with your fingertip in confusion.

“I thought I’d cry more…” you whispered, and then proceeded to get dressed.

The clock said it was almost nine in the evening and you began to wonder whether maybe you had slept more than just a night. It made sense with all the fighting.

You froze in the middle of the room, your yoga pants still in your hands. _Your hands; unwounded and unblemished_.

You looked for your phone everywhere, but it wasn’t around. You were about to call for Castiel when you remembered again and a knot formed in your throat while your chest became heavy and painful.

————————-

“What are we going to do now?” Sam asked Dean, running his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I’ve run out of ideas. I’m beginning to think Cas was right… There might not be a cure for it.”

“There has to be!” The pain he was feeling transformed Sam’s face and Dean’s eyes were teary.

Silence fell over the two brothers. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and the only audible noise was the hand of the clock ticking. It felt as if time was mocking them.

Dean emptied his bottle of beer and went to the fridge to look for another. Sam’s gaze followed him and he shook his head when his brother offered him one. Dean rolled his eyes and sat back down.

“You know alcohol won’t solve this.” Sam said.

“Yeah… but it won’t make it worse either.”

The sudden sound of footsteps made them both jump to their feet and when they were about to head out you came into the kitchen running and panting, fear written all over your face.

“What’s going on?” you asked in the verge of tears.

The brothers just looked at each other with their brows furrowed.

“Y/N…” Sam started, walking towards you with a hand out, as if he was afraid that you’d run away if he made any sudden movements.

“TELL ME!” You were shaking and now tears of fear were running down your cheeks as you hugged your stomach.

“Y/N, you need to calm down and listen to us. Focus on my voice…”

But everything was going black now and your chest hurt and the air was slipping away from your reach. Gasping for air, you tumbled down to the floor.

—————————

The pain in the side of your head woke you up, and before you knew it, Sam was grabbing your hands.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I guess… what happened?”

“You had a panic attack.”

“I’ve never had a panic attack in my life…” you stated, but the pain was too strong. “Did I faint?”

“Yeah, you did.” Dean’s voice made you turn around to look at the other side of the bed. “You hit your head pretty hard against the floor.”

You sighed and flinched as you rubbed your hand against your temple.

“I guess calling… _him_ is not an option…” Sam and Dean exchanged looks, but your sight was fixed on your hands over the cover and missed that small gesture. “Has he… has he tried to reach out to you?”

“Actually,” Sam said carefully, “he has.”

“I bet he said he had a good reason,” you muttered between your clenched teeth, you could feel the rage crawling up your gut, filling your head.

Dean sighed and passed a hand over his face. It was just then you realized how tired he looked. And so did Sam.

“Guys, you look terrible… How long was I out?” You suddenly remembered that morning and looked at your wrists. “It’s been months, right? Was I in a coma?”

The Winchesters just looked at each other and then nodded firmly.

“Yes, that’s exactly–” Dean said.

“–well, not exactly, but yes…” Sam continued.

“It’s been a long time, and you’ve been out of it,” Dean finished.

“So that’s why… _he_ tried to reach out?”

“He just wanted to help,” Sam tried.

“Well, he shouldn’t have left me for the angels to kill me,” you said simply, and then added with a small smile. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a bath now, guys.”

The brothers nodded and immediately stood up to leave the room.

“Oh, and… guys? Go get some sleep.” They smiled and left, closing the door silently.

You weren’t mad anymore. You were just sad. Whatever had happened in the last few months had probably managed to cool your anger. You sat on your bed hugging your knees and resting your chin on top of them.

You couldn’t think of him without feeling a sharp pain in your chest and the tears welling in your eyes.

“Castiel…” you whispered, and you realized then he was right there, in the shadows in the corner of the room. The tears began to fall down in complete silence, but neither of you said anything. Finally, you just stood up and grabbed some clothes to go take a shower. “You do realize this is over between us,” you said calmly before opening the door.

“I do,” he answered, and you heard the pain in his voice.

“Then please stay away from my room.”

And with no more words you left the room, closing the door behind you.

————————————  

“There’s something different,” Castiel said at the same time he appeared in the war room, making Sam spit his water out and Dean fall back in the chair he was rocking back and forth.

“Dammit, Cas!” he shouted from the floor behind the table.

“She’s not shouting at me,” he said, looking at Sam and not even noticing the spilled water.

“She saw you?” Dean asked, crawling up to his feet again.

“Well… not exactly,” Castiel fiddled with his fingers for a second before answering “I was invisible.”

“Dude, that’s just wrong,” Sam said with small laugh. Cas looked at him with annoyance.

“I don’t think now is the time to be making that kind of accusation, Samuel.”

“Okay.” The younger brother said, raising his eyebrows and sitting a bit more straight in his chair unconsciously.

“She… she just guessed I was there.” The angel went on, now looking at Dean “But she didn’t turn to me, or shout, or anything.”

“She didn’t have a panic attack or memory loss either when we told her it had been a long time.”

“But _we_ didn’t tell her that,” Dean pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Sam inquired.

“She suggested it. It wasn’t a shock because she figured it out… Maybe that’s the key!”

“We can’t tell her, but she can realize it?” Cas wasn’t so sure.

“No, but it makes sense,” Sam said, running toward the library. “This punishment is not for her!” He kept looking through the books in silence.

“Uhh… Sam?” Dean asked carefully. Sam looked at them with surprise.

“Oh! Yeah! Here!” He took out a book from one of the shelves and walked back to one of the tables. “This is not angel power, guys. This is angels using magic to torture _us_.”

“Us?”

“Yes. Well… specifically Cas.” He was turning the pages in a hurry, until he reached a specific place. “I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before,” he murmured.

Cas and Dean leaned over the open book to read.

“The spell is not on her,” Sam summarized. “It’s on us.”


End file.
